Arigatou, Sayounara
by keumcchi
Summary: Libur musim panas sudah tiba, tetapi Rin tetap harus ke sekolah. Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, ia mendapati seorang laki-laki toko bunga yang selalu memerhatikannya. / Request by Panda Dayo


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future

 _Arigatou, Sayounara_ © Keumcchi

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Hurt/Comfort, General

* * *

 **Warning(s):**

AU, OOC, oneshot, typo(s)

* * *

 _ **Arigatou, Sayounara**_

Written by **Keumcchi**

Requested by **Panda Dayo**

.

.

"Rin? Sedang apa kau? Kenapa jalanmu aneh sekali?" tanya Hatsune-san, bibi tetangga sebelah. Aku yang sedang berjalan mengendap-endap langsung membeku di tempat, menoleh dengan kaku lalu terkekeh.

"A-ah... _oba-san! Ohayou!_ " seruku, mengangkat tangan kanan sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

 _Cih. Aku ketahuan._

Hatsune-san memerhatikanku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, heran melihatku berseragam lengkap dan membawa tas. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Pasti dia bakal bertanya mengenai—

"Kenapa kau pakai seragam? Bukannya saat ini sedang libur musim panas?"

—Tuh, kan.

Aku menggaruk kepala sambil merutuk dalam hati. "Eh... itu, aku ada... ada tambahan di sekolah..."

"Tambahan apa? Latihan untuk olimpiade?" tebak Hatsune-san, memandang kagum.

"Bukan, dia ada tambahan kelas musim panas karena nilai ujiannya jelek," sahut suara nge-bass dari dalam rumah Hatsune-san. Aku langsung menoleh, kesal. Aku sangat tahu suara siapa itu. Pemuda bersurai toska itu melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu, tersenyum mengejek.

Itu Mikuo Hatsune, musuh bebuyutanku sejak SD yang selalu sekelas denganku sampai sekarang—SMA. Padahal setiap ke kuil saat tahun baru, aku selalu memohon pada kami-sama agar kami tidak sekelas.

Sepertinya _kami-sama_ tidak bisa disogok pakai uang 100 yen.

"Ohayou, Rin-chaan~ Sekolahmu belum libur, ya?" Mikuo melambaikan tangannya sambil makan es krim.

 _Cih. Menyebalkan._

Aku membuang muka, menoleh pada ibunya. " _Ne, oba-san._ Maaf, aku harus segera ke sekolah." Aku membungkuk sedikit.

"Oh. _Ki o tsukete ne,_ " ujar Hatsune-san, tersenyum. Aku langsung buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Mikuo kembali berceloteh. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Mikuo, tapi tidak kuhiraukan.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Dari perempatan yang ada di depan itu tinggal belok kanan, jalan sebentar juga sudah sampai. Jalan pagi itu juga masih sepi, rasanya malu sekali memakai seragam di libur musim panas karena hanya yang mendapat kelas tambahan saja yang wajib masuk sekolah. Huh.

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku ke leher. Panas. Menoleh ke kanan, hanya ada pohon-pohon dan _vending machine_ minuman segar yang berderet rapi. Saat aku menoleh ke kiri, tepatnya ke seberang jalan, aku melihat sebuah toko bunga. Di depan toko itu ada dua bangku kecil, satu meja, beberapa bunga matahari besar dan seorang laki-laki berambut kuning. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku, memandang jalanan yang masih sepi. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, mata birunya menatap kosong.

 _Ah, tidak kenal._

Aku kembali berjalan, tidak mengacuhkan laki-laki itu lagi. Namun, saat aku berada tepat di seberang toko bunga itu, aku merasa dilihat oleh seseorang.

Aku kembali menoleh ke kiri, mendapati laki-laki tadi yang saat ini terlihat seperti sedang menatapku. Aku berhenti berjalan, membenarkan bandanaku. Diam-diam melirik ke laki-laki bersurai kuning itu lagi, memastikan kalau aku tidak kegeeran. Mata kami bertabrakan, tatapannya tidak kosong lagi.

Detik itu pula aku merasa ia benar-benar sedang melihatku.

Aku membuang muka. _Apa aku mengenalnya?_ batinku, mengerutkan kening. _Ah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya._

Diam-diam aku kembali meliriknya—dan ia tersenyum.

 _... dia tersenyum padaku?_

Sebelum aku benar-benar mengerti, tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan bersurai kuning dan dikuncir keluar dari toko, terlihat panik. Saat menemukan laki-laki tadi, itu langsung menarik tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar? Ayo, cepat masuk!" serunya, sedikit menarik paksa tangan laki-laki itu yang masih menatap ke arahku. " _Hayaku!_ "

Aku melihatnya ditarik ke dalam toko, ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan. Beberapa kali aku menangkapnya sedang melirikku, dan saat akan masuk ke dalam pun ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh.

Kali ini, ia tersenyum padaku. Namun, itu bukan senyum bahagia.

.

* * *

Kelas tambahan hari ini berakhir saat matahari bersinar dengan kejamnya di atas kepala. Momone-sensei mengakhiri kelas dengan tersenyum riang.

"Sampai jumpa besok! Jangan lupa kerjakan tugasnya, ya!" seru guru 23 tahun berwajah imut itu—bahkan sepertinya ia lebih imut dariku.

Sebagai gadis SMA, aku merasa gagal.

Aku sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tasku ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh.

"Rin-chan! Mampir ke _Crypton Mall_ , yuk! Kau masih ingat rencana kita seminggu yang lalu, kan?" tanya Rion, bersemangat. Rambut ungunya tertiup angin musim panas yang datang dari jendela di sebelah kiriku. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke lehernya. "Hari ini panas sekali, aku mau beli _parfait_!"

Aku tersadar, menepuk jidat. "Ah, aku lupa!" seruku.

Rion mencibir. "Kau selalu melupakan hal yang penting! Dasar pelupa!" omel Rion, kesal. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Kau tidak ada janji, kan?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, mengatupkan kedua tanganku. " _Gomen ne._ Hari ini aku mau langsung pulang saja," ujarku sambil menyampirkan tas di pundak, tidak menghiraukan Rion yang ber-"yah" kecewa. " _Mata ashita!_ "

Aku keluar dari kelas dengan terburu-buru. Aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah, berlindung dari sinar matahari yang kejam. Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin makan jeruk di rumah sambil mengidupkan kipas angin tepat di depan mukaku. Merasakan sebagian surga dunia di musim panas.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Aku berlari ke tikungan perempatan, belok ke kiri. Namun, perasaanku yang pekanya _overload_ itu menangkap radar. Aku merasa ada yang melihatku. Aku otomatis menoleh ke arah kanan sambil mengurangi kecepatan lariku, mendapati toko bunga yang tadi pagi kulihat. Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang di balik dinding kaca toko itu, ia melihat ke arahku sambil menyentuh kaca.

Itu laki-laki yang tadi pagi.

Aku berhenti, masih melayangkan pandangan ke toko itu. Sedetik kemudian, laki-laki bersurai kuning itu menengadah seperti menyadari sesuatu—atau mungkin terkejut. Samar-samar aku melihatnya tersenyum, senang. Saat itu aku sadar.

 _Ia benar-benar tersenyum padaku._

.

* * *

Esok harinya, aku kembali bersiap-siap ke sekolah untuk kelas tambahan. Aku menyambar roti panggang di meja, mengabaikan omelan ibu tentang betapa terburu-burunya aku dan tidak bisakah sarapan dengan tenang di meja.

Maaf, _Kaa-san_ , aku hampir terlambat hari ini.

Buru-buru kupakai sepatuku sampai hampir terjatuh, lalu membuka pintu dan berteriak akan berangkat.

" _Ittekimasu!_ " seruku, tanpa sempat mendengar jawaban dari Ibu. Aku segera tancap gas, berlari seperti orang gila menuju ke sekolah. Katanya, kalau aku benar-benar terlambat, Momone-sensei tidak akan segan-segan memberiku tugas tambahan yang tidak berperikesiswaan.

Aku berlari, memandang tikungan perempatan, bersiap belok ke kanan. Namun, lagi-lagi kepekaanku menangkap sinyal. Aku otomatis menoleh ke sebelah kiri sambil mengurangi kecepatan, pandangan mataku kembali jatuh ke toko bunga yang kemarin. Samar-samar aku melihat ada orang di balik kaca.

Laki-laki itu lagi, dan ia duduk di kursi roda.

Aku berhenti berlari, masih menoleh ke arahnya. Ia terlihat tidak sehat, bahkan aku dapat melihat wajah pucatnya di balik dinding kaca. Namun, ia menyunggingkan senyum, terlihat senang. Kedua tangannya terangkat, bergerak membentuk sesuatu. Bahasa isyarat.

 _"Hai."_

Aku memasang wajah bodoh, menoleh ke kiri-kanan dan tidak mendapati siapapun. Aku menunjuk hidungku, bertanya apakah ia berbicara padaku. Ia mengangguk lemah.

 _"Iya, kau."_

Aku menelan ludah. _Eh? Dia benar-benar berbicara padaku?_

Aku menggaruk kepala. Menggerakkan kedua tanganku, mengatakan sesuatu.

 _"Kau bisa bahasa isyarat?"_ tanyaku sambil memasang wajah bodoh. Aku melihat wajah pucat itu tertawa kecil. Ia kembali menggerakkan tangan.

 _"Bisa,"_ jawabnya. _"Tadinya aku ingin memanggilmu, tapi kita terlalu jauh."_

 _"Oh. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanyaku. _"Wajahmu pucat sekali."_

Ia terdiam sejenak, tersenyum, lalu kembali menggerakkan tangannya.

 _"Aku baik-baik saja,"_ ujarnya. _"Sebaiknya, kau khawatirkan dirimu yang sudah terlambat ke sekolah."_

Eh.

Sial. Ia mengingatkanku bahwa aku sudah benar-benar terlambat masuk kelas hari ini.

 _"Gawat, aku sudah terlambat!"_ seruku. _"Sampai jumpa! Nanti sore aku akan berkunjung."_

Ia tersenyum, tapi kali ini tidak terlihat senang. Matanya menatapku dengan sayu. _"Terima kasih,"_ ujarnya. Namun, sebelum aku benar-benar menoleh dan kembali berlari, aku melihat mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa menerka ucapannya.

Aku mengurungkan niat untuk segera ke sekolah, ingin bertanya apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Namun, laki-laki itu terlanjur memutarkan kursi rodanya, masuk ke dalam toko. Aku masih diam di tempat, mengedikkan bahu.

 _Nanti sore saja kutanyakan padanya._

.

* * *

Kelas tambahan hari ini sudah berakhir dengan damai. Sepertinya, ancaman tugas tambahan jika datang terlambat dibuat oleh Momone-sensei hanya untuk menakut-nakuti kami. Aku sudah bersorak gembira dalam hati, bergegas akan pulang. Namun, sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku, aku menoleh.

"Kagamine-san, jangan lupa tugas tambahanmu, ya," ujar Momone-sensei sambil menyerahkan setumpuk soal padaku. Aku membelalakkan mata.

"Anu... sensei... bukannya ancaman itu hanya bercanda? Hanya untuk menakut-nakuti kami saja, kan?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Hm? Bercanda, katamu?" Guru imut itu masih tersenyum, tapi aku merasakan hawa seram yang berpendar di sekitarnya.

 _Sial._

Aku meraih tumpukan soal itu dengan kaku. Momone-sensei masih tersenyum, tapi hawa seram tadi masih ada.

"Dikumpulkan besok, ya," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk pelan, _sweatdrop_.

Punya guru yandere itu menyeramkan.

Aku bergegas pulang ke rumah dengan setengah berlari. Mendadak aku teringat janji dengan laki-laki bersurai kuning tadi pagi. Aku segera bergegas ke sana.

Saat sampai di perempatan, aku menyeberangi zebra cross. Menyusuri jalan dan berhenti di depan toko bunga. Aku mendongak, mendapati sebuah papan nama dengan tulisan "Momo" berwarna merah muda. Sejenak merasa dihantui.

 _Momo... seperti guru yandere itu saja,_ batinku sambil menatap tumpukan soal yang kudekap di dada.

Aku mengintip ke dalam toko yang penuh bunga itu. Kosong, lampunya dimatikan. Saat akan membuka pintu kacanya, aku mendapati tulisan " _closed_ ". Sedikit heran, kukira laki-laki itu akan tetap membuka toko karena tahu aku akan datang. Mungkin ia lupa.

 _Ya, sudahlah. Aku pulang saja._

Aku kembali menyeberang sambil mendekap tumpukan soal, bergegas pulang ke rumah.

 _Besok pagi kutanyakan saja padanya._

.

* * *

Tidak ada. Laki-laki mata biru itu tidak ada di depan toko bunga. Ada tulisan " _open_ ", tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali bunga yang memenuhi toko. Biasanya, ia selalu menunggu di balik kaca.

Aku kembali mengedikkan bahu, kembali berlari kecil ke sekolah.

 _Sepertinya ia sedang sakit, besok mungkin sudah sehat._

.

Sayangnya, tebakanku salah. Dua hari sejak terakhir kami mengobrol, aku tidak melihat laki-laki itu lagi walaupun toko itu buka. Saat aku akan mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah, toko sudah tutup.

Aku kembali mengedikkan bahu.

 _Semoga besok ia sudah sehat._

.

* * *

Esok paginya, aku kesiangan lagi. Serumah heboh karena aku baru bangun lima menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Aku bahkan hanya sempat mencuci muka dan menyambar susu kotak di dalam kulkas, lalu bergegas ke sekolah.

Di perempatan itu, entah mengapa kepalaku otomatis menoleh ke arah kiri—ke toko bunga. Saat itu, aku melihat laki-laki bersurai kuning itu berdiri di depan toko. Mata kami bertemu. Ia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sepertinya ia sudah sehat.

Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali bergegas ke sekolah.

Saat sudah sampai di sekolah, tentu saja aku benar-benar sudah terlambat. Momone-sensei kembali menyambutku dengan tersenyum manis, tetapi ada hawa menyeramkan yang berpendar di sekitarnya.

"Kau ini, tidak bosan-bosannya terlambat, eh?" tanyanya.

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam, lalu menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Saat itu pula, aku baru sadar kalau bandanaku tertinggal di rumah.

Benar-benar hari yang sial.

Aku langsung buru-buru duduk di bangkuku, disambut oleh Rion yang tertawa tanpa suara, mengejekku. Aku hanya mencibir. Teman telat bukannya dibantu malah diketawain.

Kelas hari itu berjalan membosankan seperti biasa—mungkin inilah mengapa aku tidak pernah bagus dalam pelajaran. Berbeda dengan Mikuo, si jenius di kelas yang menganggap matematika sebagai pacar dan fisika sebagai cewek cantik.

Yah, aku memang berbeda dengannya. Aku belum gila.

Saking membosankannya, panas menyengat jadi semakin terasa. Ditambah lagi, hari ini kelas tambahan spesial yang diadakan hingga sore hari. Beberapa anak mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan tidak santai, saking panasnya hari ini. Kipas angin pun hanya seperti angin sepoi-sepoi yang menggelitik leher. Tidak berpengaruh banyak.

Menjelang satu jam terakhir, Momone-sensei yang sibuk menjelaskan tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh sebuah suara ponsel.

"Maaf, ada telepon," ujarnya sembari menghampiri tasnya dan mengambil ponsel putihnya. Ia menjawab panggilan itu sambil berjalan ke depan kelas. Namun, langkahnya terhenti sebelum sampai di pintu kelas.

"Benarkah? Di mana ia sekarang?!" serunya panik, membuat semua anak menoleh menatapnya. "Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Momone-sensei segera menutup teleponnya, ia bergegas mengambil tasnya. Mata hijaunya menatap kami. "Kelas selesai hari ini, kalian boleh pulang," ujarnya. Ketua kelas kami, Lui Hibiki, langsung berdiri untuk memberi salam. "Tidak usah, Hibiki. Saya buru-buru. Selamat siang."

Guru bersurai merah muda itu bergegas keluar kelas. Langkah sepatunya menggema di koridor.

Semua anak bersorak senang—termasuk aku yang selamat dari beban tugas tambahan, kelas jadi berisik. Aku bergegas merapikan buku, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Rion kembali menggangguku, memeluk leherku dengan manja.

"Kau mau langsung pulang lagi, Rin-chan?" tanyanya.

Aku bergumam pelan. "Aku mau ke toko bunga di perempatan dekat sekolah. Kau mau ikut?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Rion terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Mau, mau! Aku ikut!" serunya girang. Ia mulai berputar tidak jelas untuk mengutarakan kebahagiaannya. Aku hanya menghela napas pendek, heran mengapa bisa berteman dengan anak imut yang terkadang aneh ini.

Kami keluar dari kelas menuju loker, mengganti sepatu, lalu bergegas pergi. Rion masih girang, ia berputar-putar mengelilingiku, bertanya apakah ada bunga yang indah di toko itu. Aku mengangguk, menjawab ada bunga matahari besar di sana.

Perempatan itu sudah tidak jauh lagi, aku jadi sedikit deg-degan. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat laki-laki itu. Mendadak teringat kalau aku belum menanyakan namanya.

Rion menarik tanganku untuk bergegas. Aku hanya mengiyakan dan mengikuti tarikan tangannya. Kami berhenti di sisi jalan, menunggu lampu berganti menjadi hijau. Rion menunggu sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, tenggelam dalam layar benda kecil itu. Aku melayangkan pandangan ke arah toko bunga.

Laki-laki itu ada di sana.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu toko bunga. Ia juga sedang menatap ke arahku. Mata kami bertemu, dan ia tersenyum manis sekali. Ia kembali melambaikan tangannya. Aku balas melambai pelan.

"Rin? Ayo, lampunya sudah hijau!" seru Rion sambil menarik tanganku. Kami menyeberangi _zebra cross_ bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

Aku melihat laki-laki bersurai kuning itu berdiri jauh di depanku. Ia masih tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum, melambai kecil. Rion melihatku.

"Kau melambai pada siapa?" tanyanya.

"Itu, laki-laki yang rambutnya kuning. Dia pemilik toko bunga yang akan kita kunjungi," jelasku sambil menyengir, tanpa kusadari pipiku merona kemerahan.

"Di sana tidak ada laki-laki berambut kuning, ah. Kamu mengkhayal, ya?" tanya Rion, lalu tertawa kecil. Aku mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti.

Namun, sebelum aku mengelak sedang bermimpi di siang bolong, suara sirene mobil polisi mengalihkan perhatianku. Mobil itu berhenti di depan toko bunga. Dua orang polisi keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan perempuan berambut kuning dikuncir juga keluar dari dalam toko. Ia terlihat panik, menarik-narik tangan polisi itu. Samar-samar ada bekas air mata di pipinya.

Seseorang yang kukenali juga keluar dari dalam toko. Itu Momone-sensei, dan ia terlihat kacau.

"Eh? Itu rumahnya Momone-sensei?" tanya Rion. Aku tidak menjawab. Tidak tahu.

Aku kembali melihat ke arah laki-laki bersurai kuning itu, ia masih berdiri di sana. Ia menatap Momone-sensei dan gadis itu, terlihat sedih. Pandangannya kembali mengarah padaku. Aku menggerakkan tanganku perlahan.

 _"Ada apa?"_ tanyaku. Tetapi, ia tidak menjawab.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara sirene ambulans mengalihkan perhatian banyak orang. Ambulans itu juga berhenti di depan toko bunga, di depan mobil polisi. Dua orang petugas medis keluar membawa kasur dorong, mereka masuk ke dalam toko itu. Gadis bersurai kuning itu mengikuti, Momone-sensei menunggu di luar. Ia menangis.

Aku ingin menghampirinya, tapi entah mengapa kaki ini terasa kaku. Aku menakutkan sesuatu.

Selang beberapa menit, dua orang petugas medis tadi keluar sambil membawa kasur dorong yang sekarang sudah terisi oleh seseorang. Namun, orang yang berada di kasur itu ditutupi oleh kain putih hingga menutupi kepalanya. Tangis Momone-sensei semakin kencang. Ia mendekati kasur itu, menarik kain dengan perlahan. Memperlihatkan wajah orang yang mereka tangisi.

Momone-sensei langsung pingsan, sedangkan aku langsung terperanjat.

 _Itu si laki-laki berambut kuning._

Aku mengucek mata, merasa salah lihat. Namun, orang yang ada di kasur itu benar-benar laki-laki berambut kuning itu. Aku melihatnya, wajah pucat yang sedang tersenyum dengan rambut kuning yang membingkai wajahnya.

Namun, tidak jauh dari sana, aku masih melihat orang yang sama sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya menatapku dengan sayu. Aku kembali mengucek mata, tetapi laki-laki itu tetap berada di sana.

"Eh! Itu... itu betulan Len? Len kelas 3.2?" tanya Rion, tidak percaya. Ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. "Dia... dia meninggal?"

Aku menoleh cepat. "Dia satu sekolah dengan kita?" tanyaku, terkejut. Aku merasa tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Dia memang jarang masuk karena mengidap penyakit keras. Aku tidak tau akan berakhir seperti ini...," jelas Rion dengan mata yang mulai berair. "Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Aku diam, tidak langsung menjawabnya. Mataku masih belum memercayai dengan apa yang kulihat dan kudengar barusan. Laki-laki itu satu sekolah denganku, wajar saja ia mengenalku—tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu? Lalu, kalau ia meninggal, siapa laki-laki berambut kuning yang ada di sana?

Petugas medis sudah memasukkan kasur dorong itu ke dalam ambulans, bergegas ke kursi depan. Para polisi juga sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan kerumunan dengan suara sirene yang memenuhi langit sore itu. Momone-sensei yang pingsan dibopong oleh gadis bersurai kuning, masuk ke dalam toko. Mereka bahkan tidak mengacuhkan laki-laki yang ada di dekatnya, tapi tidak denganku.

Mataku masih terpaku pada laki-laki itu. Pandangannya mengikuti arah Momone-sensei yang dibopong masuk ke dalam toko. Setelah keduanya masuk ke toko, ia kembali menatapku, lalu tersenyum.

Aku masih menatapnya, tidak percaya.

Ia masih tersenyum padaku. Tangannya bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya bercahaya, berpendar ke langit yang berwarna jingga. Sebelum wajahnya benar-benar menghilang, aku melihat gerakan bibirnya yang tersenyum. Ia mengatakan sesuatu, lalu hilang sepenuhnya.

 _"Arigatou, sayounara."_

.

.

* * *

 **Fin?**

* * *

.

 **A/N:**

Saya kembali dengan _fanfict request_ dari **Panda Dayo** -san.

Maaf kalau kurang sedih, mungkin wejangannya kurang. Alurnya juga agak kecepetan kayaknya. (´；ω；｀)

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf juga karena baru kelar sekarang. Masih kena efek mudik (yang lebih mirip tour), jadinya penyelesaian sedikit tertunda. Bagian awalnya juga dibuat pas lagi di _rest area_ , jadi maaf kalau kurang maksimal, muehehe. x'D

Dan untuk endingnya... entahlah. Saya merasa bakal jadi twoshot, tapi nggak tau juga. Wkwkwk. xDa

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Mohon reviewnya untuk mengimprovisasi saya agar bisa lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. (´• ω •｀)


End file.
